Convirtiendo la desgracia en fortuna
by orange-star-destiny
Summary: Sin summary, asi será más interesante y la curiosidad les picara :) LuNa


Hola ¿cómo están? Espero que bien ^^ bueno aparezco esta vez con un one-shot que se me ocurrió mientras barría el patio escuchando música XD la idea no es muy original (bueno, no lo es…definitivamente no lo es U.U) pero aun así quería plasmarla y salió esto. No los aburro mas y los invito a leer : )

Disclaimer: One piece no me pertenece, es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda-sensei. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro.

** Convirtiendo la desgracia en fortuna**

Nami estaba encerrada en su habitación terminando de hacer uno de sus tantos mapas. El ambiente era caluroso y corría una agradable brisa. En otras palabras, era un bonito día.

_**-Creo que a este mapa le falta algo, pero no sé que es...-**_

La pelirroja aun no estaba del todo satisfecha con su trabajo, por lo que tenia el ceño fruncido por la molestia.

-_**M****ejor saldré a tomar un poco de aire y de paso pienso en cómo puedo mejorar esto...**_-y con el mapa en sus manos, se alejo de la habitación.

Por muy extraño que pareciera a esa hora del día (casi las 12:00), no había nadie en cubierta. Al parecer sus nakamas se encontraban al interior del Thousand Sunny haciendo quién sabe que cosas y eso la alegró.

_**-Que tranquilo esta...podré concentrarme de mejor manera**_-y así, la chica se sentó en el columpio del barco observando su mapa- _**¿Sera el trazado? no , no es eso…¿qué será? ¿qué le falta a este mapa?-**_suspiro y pensó que comer una mandarina la ayudaría a agilizar su mente. Por ese motivo, dejó el mapa en el columpio y fue a buscar unas cuantas frutas de color anaranjado a la huerta que tanto cuidaba.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, una fuerte brisa azotó el barco, provocando que su mapa se elevara por los aires con rumbo desconocido_**-¡Maldición!-**_

La navegante corrió con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarlo antes que cayera al mar. Para su suerte este no alcanzo a caer, pero se posó en un sitio problemático.

_**-De todos los lugares, tuvo que caer justo ahí**_-

De mala gana miraba aquel sitio del barco. Se encontraba en la proa, observando el reverso de la cabeza del Sunny go. El mapa había caído, ni más ni menos, cerca del asiento favorito de su capitán.

Nami dudosa y mirando de izquierda a derecha asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie, comenzó a subir para acercarse a ese lugar tan amado por Luffy.

El mapa específicamente se había atorado en una de las puntas de aquella melena, sólo el viento lo mantenía quieto. Comenzó a subir por la baranda para acercarse aun más, pero otra corriente sopló, provocando que el mapa se desprendiera de ahí y se posara cerca de la nariz del león.

-_**¡****Ahh! Maldición, quédate quieto- **_

Estaba en problemas, ahora tendría que subirse en aquella cabeza.

Poco a poco, y con mucho cuidado para no caerse, la pelirroja subió para alcanzar su tan travieso mapa_**-**"__no te muevas"__**-**_pensaba mientras caminaba paso a paso concentradísima cuando...

_**-¡NAMI! ¡¿QUÉ HACES EN MI ASIENTO FAVORITO?!**_-Luffy se acercaba al sitio donde Nami se encontraba con un notorio ceño fruncido-_**¡Bájate!**_

La navegante, por el sobresalto que sufrió, casi se cayó al mar cuando descubrió que aquella voz era de la persona que menos quería ver. Sujetándose de no se sabe donde, logró mantenerse en aquella posición y con nerviosismo trato de contestarle a aquel chico de chaqueta roja.

-_**E****s que yo…-**_

_**-Sabes muy bien que sólo yo puedo subirme ahí, así que quiero que te bajes. ¡Es una orden del capitán!- **_

En sus labios tenían un mohín. Al parecer todo indicaba que el mugiwara no quería escucharla.

Nami frunció el ceño claramente enojada por la rudeza de su capitán y refunfuño de mala gana- _**esta bien, me bajaré, pero dame un segundo**_-

La pelirroja esta vez lo conseguiría, agarraría el mapa y se bajaría para darle un buen golpe a Luffy.

No pasaron muchos segundos cuando escuchó nuevamente su nombre.

**_-¡Nami! ¿Qué tanto estas haciendo?-_**

El pirata no se rendía, él se encontraba en la proa y no veía lo que estaba haciendo su nakama.

_**-¡Cállate o no podré concentrarme! ¡Si me caigo será tú culpa!**_-

Nami ya molesta estiró su brazo lo más que pudo y cogió el mapa_**-¡bien, lo tengo!**_**-**decía mientras se paraba y se dirigía de nuevo al barco.

Mientras tanto, al mismo tiempo, Sanji salía de la cocina _**-¡Luffy, el almuerzo esta listo! ¡Ven a comer!-**_le grito

_**-Ya era hora, me estoy muriendo de hambre shishishi-**_y el chico comenzó a correr hacia la cocina olvidándose por completo de todo lo que había pasado-_**¡****Nami, te espero en la cocina!**_- le grito sin mirarla antes de entrar a almorzar.

Cuando estaba a punto sentarse en la mesa Sanji lo detuvo

_**-¿Te lavaste las manos?-**_ y con un sartén, el cocinero golpeó suavemente a su capitán para llamar su atención

_**-¡Ah, es cierto! Dame un segundo...**_- y el mugiwara fue a la llave del agua

_**-Por cierto...-**_murmuro el rubio, ensimismado_**- ¿dónde esta Nami-san? No estaba en la biblioteca...-**_

_**-¿Nami? Esta afuera. Voy por ella, tal vez no me escucho cuando le grite que viniera a comer**_-y el capitán de los mugiwaras salió después de secar sus manos

_**-Gracias, te lo encargo-**_comentó alegre Sanji terminando de poner los cubiertos

_**-¡Nami! ¡Vamos a almorzar!-**_gritaba Luffy para llamar la atención de su nakama .

Al llegar a la cabeza del Sunny, se dio cuenta de que su navegante no estaba por ningún lado-_**Q****ue extraño, estaba aquí hace un momento-**_

Luffy subió a su asiento favorito y centró su mirada en algo con cierto temor_**-¿qué es esto?- **_el mugiwara observaba una mancha roja muy extraña en aquella cabeza amarilla y con uno de sus dedos la tocó para llevársela a la nariz- _**¡e-es sangre!-**_casi por instinto el moreno miró hacia abajo y se dió cuenta que salían burbujas del mar y una pequeña mancha oscura.

_**-¡NAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!-**_grito asustado mientras que estiraba uno de sus brazos para alcanzarla–_**¡****maldición! ¡el mar me quita la fuerza!-**_

Sanji al escuchar el grito salió velozmente hacia la cubierta_**-¡¿Luffy, qué pasa?!**_ –

_**-¡Parece que Nami se cayo al mar! ¡no la veo!-**_

El rubio no tardo muchos segundos en sacarse los zapatos y meterse al mar de un salto.

Al escuchar los gritos, los demás mugiwaras que se dirigían a la cocina se encontraron con la escena. Zoro, el cual había escuchado las últimas palabras de su capitán corrió directamente a la baranda y al igual que Sanji, se metió al mar mientras que los demás esperaban en el barco.

Pasaron varios minutos de angustia hasta que el peli-verde salió a la superficie junto al rubio, este último auxiliando a la chica de cabellera anaranjada .Luffy con uno de sus brazos los ayudó a subir mientras que Chopper se encontraba esperándolos para ver las condiciones de Nami.

El cocinero dejó a la pelirroja en la cubierta para luego ver horrorizado su brazo-_**¡****Esta herida! ¡detrás de su cabeza!-**_

Al contemplar aquella mancha de sangre dejada por una de sus princesas, Sanji quedo atónito. Se alejo un poco del resto y se sentó en la cubierta. Su mente quedo en blanco al ver aquella escena.

Luffy, al igual que el cocinero, no podía creer lo que había pasado. Sólo perdió de vista a Nami unos minutos y sucedió toda esa tragedia. Estaba en shock, no se movió de su sitio y permaneció en silencio. El miedo de perder a otro ser querido lo paralizó.

_**-N-No respira...-**_Chopper asustado comenzó las maniobras de reanimación. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos por la angustia–_**Usopp, trae vendas y mi botiquín, hay que detener su hemorragia-**_

-_**S –si-**_ el artillero como alma que lleva el diablo fue a la consulta del medico de la tripulación a buscar lo que necesitaban.

_**-¿Robín, puedes traerme un poco de agua tibia?-**_el reno seguía dando indicaciones a sus nakamas sin parar la reanimación.

_**-En seguida**_- y también la arqueóloga fue a toda velocidad a la cocina.

Los demás miembros estaban con la angustia a flor de piel. Brook estaba al borde de la desesperación, pensando en lo peor al igual que Franky, que miraba realmente preocupado a su nakama.

_**-¡Nami, por favor, respira!-**_ Chopper llevaba ya varios minutos tratando de reanimarla sin ningún resultado_**-¡no te rindas!-**_

_**-¡Pequeña, abre los ojos!**_-decía sollozando Franky tratando de alivianar aquel sentimiento en su pecho

_**-¡Nami-san! –**_Brook al igual que el cybor, se sentía impotente por no poder ayudar en aquella situación_**-¡****despierta, por favor!-**_

_**-¡Y-Ya estoy aquí!-**_Usopp cargaba todas las cosas para curar a Nami y corría lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían_**-¿aún…aún no despierta?-**_horrorizado, observaba a la chica con unas terribles ganas de llorar.

Zoro no formulaban palabra. El espadachín estaba realmente preocupado por su nakama y estaba al pendiente de todo lo que estaba pasando_-"¡esa mujer!¡No te rindas!¡Aún tienes un sueño por cumplir!" _–pensaba mientras observaba a la arqueóloga cargando una fuente con agua y unos paños.

-_**Aquí tienes**_ –dijo la morena con el rostro angustiado .

Usopp junto con la arqueóloga colocaron uno de los paños humedecido con el agua tibia para tratar de retener la hemorragia mientras que el reno seguía con lo suyo.

_**-Nami, abre los ojos…Por favor…despierta**_-Luffy salió del shock y entre lágrimas llamaba a su navegante tratando de buscar algún tipo de respuesta: una mueca, un movimiento, cualquier cosa que le dijera que aun estaba con vida.

Todos mantenían la esperanza y comenzaron a llorar de alegría cuando Nami se movió, todos sus esfuerzos habían sido recompensados y estaban tan dichosos por eso que no podían contener la emoción. La pelirroja comenzó a toser el agua que tenia en sus pulmones y abrió los ojos lentamente.

_**-¡Nami!-**_dijeron todos los presentes y se acercaron a ella para ver como se encontraba. La navegante duró sólo un par de segundos con los ojos abiertos, ya que volvió a caer inconsciente.

_**-¡Que bien! al menos despertó...**_- decía Usopp con alivio dejándose caer

_**-Esta respirando, sólo esta dormida**_-decía Chopper feliz –_**después de curar su herida y dormir un poco se sentirá mejor-**_

Ante este pronóstico, los mugiwaras suspiraron aliviados. Atendieron la herida de la pelirroja en la cubierta y luego Sanji la cargó hasta su habitación, y por indicaciones de Chopper, sólo Robín se quedo con él para ayudarlo, ya que todos querían estar presentes.

Después de cambiarle la ropa a Nami, el reno y la arqueóloga salieron de la habitación encontrándose a todos sus nakamas a la espera de noticias.

_**-¿Cómo está? ¿despertó?-**_pregunto Luffy inmediatamente cuando los vio salir

-_**No, aún sigue dormida**_-comentó Robín con una leve sonrisa

Luffy ocultó su mirada debajo de su sombrero_**-¿Puedo verla?-**_pregunto seriamente

_**-Sólo si prometes no molestarla ni hacerla enfadar**_-le advertía el doctor de la tripulación

_**-¡No haré nada!-**_dijo inmediatamente-_**¡****lo prometo!-**_

_**-Entonces puedes entrar. Sólo 15 minutos, Nami necesita descansar-**_

_**-Esta bien-**_y el mugiwara con paso firme entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta de madera tras él.

Zoro miró a Sanji, el cual estaba a su lado-_**Esto es raro. Pensé que saldrías corriendo y pedirías verla**_-

-_**Quiero verla, pero algo me dice que Luffy debe hacerlo primero. E**__**staba realmente angustiado, aunque trate de disimularlo-**_

-_**Es verdad-**_ y ambos chicos observaron la puerta por la cual había desaparecido su capitán.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Adentro de la habitación Luffy miraba a una durmiente Nami, tenia una parte de su cabeza vendada y se veía muy pálida. El moreno se sentó en la cama y puso una de sus manos sobre la de ella. Al darse cuenta de lo fría que estaba, Luffy entrelazo sus dedos con los de Nami para transmitirle su calor y se quedo en silencio observándola.

Al pasar unos minutos, la navegante abrió los ojos y se encontró al moreno.

_**-¿Luffy, qué haces aquí? Auch...-**_la pelirroja se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza por el dolor-_**¿****qué me paso?**_

_**-Te caíste al mar**_-contesto Luffy seriamente-_**cuando estabas en la cabeza del Sunny-**_

Nami comenzó a recordar y confirmó la teoría_**-**_

_**-Es cierto. A uno de mis mapas se lo llevó el viento y terminó posándose ahí. Cuando trataba de tomarlo llegaste y me pediste bajar, pero realmente quería recuperarlo. Cuando por fín lo tenía en mis manos resbale de espaldas y me golpee la cabeza. De ahí en adelante no recuerdo nada más...-**_miro a Luffy a los ojos y continuo-_**parece que cause problemas, me disculparé con todos mas tarde-**_

_**-¿Qué estas diciendo? no tienes porque disculparte-**_la voz le temblaba, ver a su nakama en esas condiciones lo ponía mal. Agacho la cabeza y se quedo en silencio ante la sorpresa de la chica.

_**-¿****Luffy?-**_Nami se quedo observándolo y se dio cuenta de que éste comenzó a temblar_**-¿Luffy, estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?-**_la navegante se sentó y levanto el rostro del moreno con su mano libre, ya que el chico no había soltado su otra mano en ningún momento-_**Luffy…-**_

El mugiwara comenzó a llorar y de un momento a otro se lanzó al regazo de Nami, abrazándola por la cintura como si tuviera miedo de que ella se escapara-_**Cuando vi tu sangre en la cabeza del Sunny estaba aterrado-**_decía entre sollozos_**-Estire mi brazo, pero no pude ayudarte. Si me metía al mar tampoco habría sido bueno. Así que grite lo más fuerte que pude para que me escucharas y salieras a flote, pero nunca paso. Sanji y Zoro saltaron y te rescataron, pero estabas herida y no respirabas. Pasaron varios minutos y tú no abrías tus ojos, sangrabas mucho y no respondías. Cuando tosiste y nos miraste me mentí muy aliviado, estaba feliz porque no me habías abandonado. Yo…no quiero ver morir a nadie más delante de mis ojos-**_

Luffy se aferraba cada vez más fuerte a la pelirroja y ésta no sabia que hacer. Cuando el moreno se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo se alejó de golpe y se paró de la cama -_**lo siento, le prometí a Chopper que no te molestaría y es lo primero que hago-**_dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas_**-Me dijeron que estuviera solo 15 minutos, así que me voy. Perdón por molestarte-**_

Cuando el chico estaba por abrir la puerta, Nami lo detuvo_**-¡no te vayas! Quédate-**_

_**-Necesitas descansar y yo sólo te estoy molestando-**_la tristeza en el rostro de Luffy era algo que rara vez estaba presente y eso preocupo a la navegante.

_**-Ven y siéntate a mi lado. Sostén mi mano como lo hacías antes y no te apartes de aquí hasta que estés tranquilo-**_Nami miro con una tierna sonrisa a su capitán y sentencio-_**si no lo haces me molestare contigo-**_

Luffy dudaba, pero al ver a Nami darle palmaditas a la cama para que se sentara lo animo un poco y se dirigió a su lado-_**lo siento, si no te hubiera apurado en ese momento, tal vez no te habrías caído-**_

Nami lo observó un momento para luego darle un tierno abrazo. El moreno se sorprendió, pero no la aparto. Sólo se quedo ahí sintiendo aquel cálido sentimiento que le transmitía su navegante_**-la que se cayo fui yo. Por estar distraída mi mapa se escapo y termine en esa situación, así que no te eches la culpa-**_

_**-¡Pero no pude salvarte!-**_Luffy correspondió aquel abrazo torpemente y se sumergió en el cabello de su nakama_**-yo jure protegerlos a todos y fallé. Ademas quería protegerte con todas mis fuerzas porque tú…-**_guardo silencio y sólo se quedo abrazado a aquella chica por unos segundos hasta que soltó sin querer un-_** "Nami, hueles bien"-**_

Aquella frase hizo que la navegante se sonrojara y poco a poco fue soltándose de aquellos brazos que la sostenían para mirar a su capitán-_**¿****Luffy?-**_

El moreno estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas y miraba hacia abajo tratando de escapar de aquellos ojos castaños-_**¿qué?-**_pregunto nervioso.

_**-¿Por qué no me miras?-**_Nami no le quitaba la mirada de encima, quería saber que le pasaba a su capitán

**-¿**_**A-A qué te refieres?-**_Luffy estaba cada vez mas nervioso y avergonzado.

Nami volvió a levantarle el rostro al chico y este giro la miraba hacia la izquierda_**-¿ves? me estas evitando**_-

_**-No lo hago**_-mintió descaradamente y sólo se quedo así, mirando sabe Dios que cosa.

La navegante sólo se limito a suspirar y volvió a acostarse en la cama-_**si no sabes mentir ¿para qué lo haces? Si no quieres decirme nada, no lo hagas…- **_y la pelirroja se cubrió con la sabana, evitando lo mas posible la mirada de su capitán.

Pasaron unos minutos en completo silencio hasta el que moreno lo rompió de golpe

-_**Es mejor que me vaya o Chopper se enojara conmigo**_-el mugiwara aún apenado se acerco a Nami, y reuniendo todo su valor, quitó la sabana que cubría el rostro de la chica y la beso en la mejilla-_**recupérate pronto**_ –le dijo con una sonrisa inocente y salió de la habitación.

La pelirroja se avergonzó completamente y el corazón comenzó a latirle sin piedad -_**¿****q-qué fue todo esto?**__-_ se preguntaba sorprendida sin dejar de pensar en aquel beso y en su tierno capitán.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Pasaron 4 días y la navegante se sentía mejor, había sido visitada por todos sus nakamas menos por su capitán. Eso la tenía preocupada así que cuando el renito le dio el alta, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Luffy. Le preguntó a Usopp si lo había visto y éste le dijo que se encontraba en la biblioteca. Si antes estaba preocupada, ahora estaba aterrada ¿Qué rayos podía estar haciendo Luffy en la biblioteca? El lugar que con suerte ha pisado un par de veces en su vida y no precisamente para leer, sino para ir a molestarla y quedarse ahí observándola cuando leía o hacia sus mapas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…

Nami paró en seco y su mente comenzó a procesar aquella información. Luego de unos segundos obtuvo su respuesta y comenzó a correr lo más rápido posible-"¿_acaso será posible?"-_pensaba cuando llegó al umbral de la biblioteca. Tragó saliva y abrió la puerta. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando observo aquella escena: Luffy estaba sentado en su escritorio durmiendo profundamente mientras usaba uno de sus mapas como almohada, mientras dormía pronunciaba su nombre una y otra vez tiernamente sin dejar de sonreír entre sueños.

Nami por la sorpresa se sonrojo a tal punto que cayo al suelo, no sabia si despertarlo o salir de ahí antes de que el chico la descubriera.

_-"No es una broma ¿verdad? a Luffy realmente le…"-_pensaba mientras se paraba y se acercaba al moreno con cuidado para no despertarlo. Una vez a su lado lo observo descansar mientras sonreía -"_se ve tan lindo cuando duerme"- _su corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo y el sonrojo de sus mejillas se negaba a desaparecer.

En aquellos 4 días que estuvo en cama, no paró de pensar en aquel chico alegre que deseaba convertirse en el rey de los piratas.

_**-Nami-**_pronunciaba Luffy dormitando mientras volvía a sonreír y eso termino por romper sus defensas. Desde aquel día del accidente no paraba de pensar en su capitán, en lo lindo que podía llegar a ser cuando estaba con ella, en aquellos momentos donde actuaba de forma caprichosa y egoísta, cuando estaba emocionado y se lanzaba a la vida sin temerle a nada. Si, ese Luffy que ha estado a su lado desde hace tanto tiempo,se gano un lugar en su corazón sin saberlo.

-_**Luffy, despierta...-**_ comenzó a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda para despertarlo. Quería saber que era lo que realmente sentía ese chico por ella, si aquel amor nacido sin siquiera saberlo tenia algún futuro, quería descubrir aquellos sentimientos.

El mugiwara comenzó a despertar lentamente y cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de la pelirroja, se sobresalto de manera cómica para terminar cayendo de la silla-_**¡****N-N-Nami! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-**_

_**-Chopper me dijo que ya estoy bien, así que me dio el alta**_-comento mientras le tendía una mano para que pudiera levantarse del piso-_** ¿qué estabas soñando?-**_

El mugiwara se sonrojo mientras cogía la mano que amablemente su nakama le tendió y bajo la miraba_**-¿p-por qué lo preguntas?**_

_**-Porque…cuando entre...no parabas de llamarme entre sueños...-**_respondió pausadamente, cada vez mas apenada-_**¿****Luffy, por qué no me visitaste?-**_

El mugiwara levanto la mirada y la centro a aquella chica sonrojada delante suyo- _**Porque si lo hacia, no podría ocultar esto que siento-**_trago saliva y casi en un susurro pronuncio-_**Me gustas Nami, me gustas mucho-**_

_**-Puedes repetirlo una vez mas, quiero escucharlo otra vez-**_La navegante se acerco al moreno y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del chico, abrazandolo por la cintura-_**por favor**_

_**-Me gustas, Nami-**_y el mugiwara la abrazó con fuerza_**-desde hace mucho tiempo-**_

_**-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-**_pregunto curiosa la pelirroja

_**-Porque no entendía lo que significaban esas palabras. Me gustaba estar a tu lado, quería que me miraras y prestaras atención, por lo que venia a verte. Sólo me conformaba con tenerte cerca, así que no hice nada y guarde estos sentimientos…pero desde el día del accidente me di cuenta que eso estaba mal. Te necesito Nami, quiero que estés siempre a mi lado, ya no perderé el tiempo nunca mas así que…-**_Luffy busco los ojos de su navegante y continuo_**- ¿Puedo seguir pensando en ti de esta manera? ¿Puedo seguir queriéndote?-**_

Nami llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla del mugiwara y acerco su rostro al del moreno-_**por supuesto,**_ _**puedes quererme tanto como quieras porque también me gustas Luffy-**_y entre risas por parte de ambos, se besaron lentamente con la seguridad de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, acá termina este lindo one shot. <em>

_Comentarios , ideas , reclamos …, díganmelos a través de un review. Quiero saber como me quedo esta pequeña historia ^^_

_PD: para las personas que leen mi fic:"mal tiempo. Pronostico, nubes de tormenta" les aviso que actualizare esta semana…a mas tardar el viernes ;D _

_Me despido: D hasta la próxima_

_Destiny :3_


End file.
